Are nightmares really supposed to be scary?
by MyLifeAsHuman
Summary: ..Running, I was running. Running through something dark, something I couldn't make out. Something was behind me, something I didn't even believed in. Something dangerous, lusting for my blood. A scream. My scream. It echoed through the halls of a castle. An old castle. The last thing I saw was a pair of red glowing eyes...
1. Prologue

_...Running, I was running. Running through something dark, something I couldn't make out. Something was behind me, something I didn't even believed in. Something dangerous, lusting for my blood. A scream. My scream. It echoed through the halls of a castle. An old castle. The last thing I saw was a pair of red glowing eyes..._

I opened my eyes at once.  
It was a dream  
Just a dream.

I had this dream for one week straight now. It was always the same setting. I would run. _He_ would follow. I would run faster, _he_ would gladly do the same. I always would lose this game. I always would die. He would bite me and drink my blood. I never was able to see what was happening afterwards, but I assume _he_ kills me.

Getting up, I catched a glimpse at the old house opposite of my appartment. It stood empty for almost 10 years now. But now there were people unpacking things. Curiousity caught me and so I grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes and got outside. The cold wind blew through my hair. A tad nervous I moved closer to that house. It was dark inside and there were no trucks that would tell any bypasser that someone was moving. Maybe the truck did already leave?  
There was just one person in sight. It was a young man. His strawberryblonde hair shone in the moonlight and he wore a small, black head with a red and a white ribbon attached to it. He had a slim figure but still appeared manly. Catching myself walking closer towards the mysterious man, he turned around staring me directly in the eyes. And then I realized it: He had exactly the same eyes like_ him_.

I froze immediately. I stared. He stared back. I gulped, he smiled revealing two fangs. Was it really _him_? No. That couldn't be. Dreams mean nothing. Dreams are irrational plays of my imagination. I'm sure the would be a scientific reason for that.

"Hello!", he said smiling. _Calm down Nikola! It's just a stranger! That has nothing to do with the dream. Pull yourself together and don't be rude!_  
"Hello."  
Awkward silence.  
"Uhm... My name's Vadim! Vadim Popescu!", he said smiling. _Those fangs... Don't stare Nikola..._  
"Err, nice to meet you Vadim.", I hesitantly answered.  
"I just moved in!"  
"I can see that."  
"yeah..."  
"So, It's late...I should go back to my appartment then..."  
"Yeah, good night then..."

And with that, the real nightmare was just about to begin...

* * *

**AN:  
**sooo... this is my first story. It was more a spontaneous decision to upload it... I just wrote it in school beeing bored and I didn't plan on uploading it. I'm not a native speaker, so please please don't judge my poor English.  
If you like the story, let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning was fairly normal. I got up, prepared breakfast and got ready. The events from the previous night well hidden in the back of my mind and almost forgotten. But as soon as my eyes found their way out of the window, I shivered, the nightly actions becomming more and more visible in my mind again.  
The house's curtains were closed, leaving no ray of sunshine into the rooms. And from the look of it, no one even noticed that the manson had a new inhabitant!  
Before I thought about something I sooner or later would regret, I decided to call Elizabeta. She is my closest friend and I really trust her, sometimes even more than I trust myself. So I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed her number before waiting impatiently for her to pick up.  
"Hello?", her soft voice asked from the end of the line "Hey Liz! It's me, Nikola!" I answered. I shouldn't waste time. "Hey Nikki!" she greeted using that ridiculous nickname "Something wrong? You never call me that early." she sounded worried, almost concerned. "Yeah, that's the point." I began thinking that whole thing over again "I have no idea how to put it, but would you mind comming over?" It would be best to talk about it here. Maybe she can help me before I'll lose my mind. "Sure, when?" the worry in her voice was still hearable "How about now?" I offered, hoping she'd have time "Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." "Thanks! You're great Liz! See ya!" With that I hung up.  
I shot the mansion a glare again. Nothing changed. Maybe I just hallucinated last night..

* * *

"So, what is it that you want to talk about that is so important?" Liz arrived and looked at me with her green eyes practically demanding me to answer.  
"How shall I start?" I more asked to myself than anyone else.  
"I don't know, maybe you tell me?" She raised an eyebrow and took a sip from the coffee I just placed in front of her. Her eyes never leaving me.  
As I thought about the awkward conversation from yesterday I shivered, the image of the man appearing in my mind again. I have to admit, he really was attractive, his smile also would be charming, if there weren't those fangs. His eyes also were sparkling and seemed so alive in contrast with the rest of his appeareance.  
"Nikola!", hearing Eliza's voice I snapped out of it. What was I even thinking? He was the man from my nightmare! The one who killed me several times and seemed satisfied with it! "Sorry, I was quite out of it..." I admitted not wanting to meet the Hungarian's gaze. She sighed softly, yet worried. "It's ok, I guess..." Her features changed from worried to concerned "Now, tell me what's wrong with you!"  
So I had to tell her everything. From start to end. From my dream to the meeting. And what awaited me wasn't expected. Not at all. She looked at me even more concerned, she was almost frowning. Her voice was cautious, yet warning and demanding as she said: "Now listen Nikola!If you really met that man. Never go near him again. He is dangerous."  
Then I laughed. "You're joking, right?" I asked "You must be joking! There's no way that this man could be dangerous!" I laughed some more, but soon the laughing faded. Elizabeta wasn't laughing. She looked angry. She couldn't be right about it, right? She must be joking! That man couldn't be connected with my dream! It just simply couldn't!  
"That is not funny Nikola! Not at all! He seriously is dangerous!"  
I gulped. I shouldn't doubt her, for now... So I just nodded. "Ok..." Again she sighed "Allright." "That was it, I guess..." now it was her turn to nod "Ok, I'll leave you alone fofr a bit then."

* * *

Later that day I couldn't get myself away from staring out the window. The sun was already setting and the mansion still didn't change at all. Maybe I really was just imagining things. Maybe I just dreamed it as well? Well, I will never know if I didn't find out.  
So I packed my things, prepared some sandwiches and left my save appartment. THe flashlight in my hand I proceeded forward, over the street, away from my flat, away from my bed and away from the safety over to the old, creepy and anything but save mansion.

* * *

Inside the house it was dark. The furniture seemed nostalgic. There was no electricity and no torch in sight. And after my eyes adjusted to the lack of lights, I noticed that the house was clean. No dust, no spiders. Someone seemed to clean the house.  
Better not waste more thoughts on it. Just proceed further inside. The hall. I decided it would be best to look into the rooms adjusted to the hall.  
After what felt like 20 doors,I was about to open the next door, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me that left me freeze in shock: "Don't you think it's rude to break into people's houses?"


End file.
